


Time Well Spent

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breasts, Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Tanaka tries to figure out why girls don't seem to be interested in him by trying to think like a girl. He thinks so hard that he creates a girl version of himself, and she wants to have it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [killuazcldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Boy!Tanaka + Girl!Tanaka | cis-swap/cross-dressing/transgirl Tanaka (?) | any rating 
> 
> [Tanaka keeps wondering why he can't get a girlfriend. Then one day, he tries on Saeko's clothing in front of the mirror just for kicks, and by good god, does he get a good kick out of it.]

If you asked him, Tanaka Ryuunosuke would say he was a good catch. He was manly, fit, and friendly. It seemed, however, that no girl felt the same. He had never gotten a serious love letter or a love confession, and whenever he tried to approach a girl, they suddenly got very busy.

Ryuu was alone at home. He was supposed to study, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was bored. He rarely had the house completely to himself, and he wanted to take full advantage of it, but couldn’t quite decide how.

If he had a girlfriend, he wouldn’t be facing such a predicament at all.

Speaking of girls, he had a bigger sister. Saeko was a girl. Absentmindedly Ryuu got up and made his way to his sister’s room. He peeked in, as if Saeko could be hiding somewhere in the room, before stepping in and closing the door behind.

What was it about girls not liking him? In some mad way he was certain that he would find the answer from Saeko’s room, and he looked around. Maybe he needed to get more into a girl’s mind-set to understand. He opened the closet and looked at the clothes. They weren’t exactly girly – that’s not what his sister was like, but then he spotted her old school uniform and some other girlier clothes from when she was younger and she hadn’t quite figured out who she was yet.

Ryuu pulled out a sweet blue dress and looked at it appraisingly. It was way smaller than Saeko was, and must have been years and years old. He put it back, trying his best to fold it carefully so his sister would never notice.

The next item was the skirt of Saeko’s old school uniform. It was closer to her current size, and Ryuu put it against his hips and looked in the mirror. It looked like it could be his skirt.

Ryuu snorted at the thought, but then pulled his slacks off and replaced them with the skirt. He folded the waistband to make it shorter, just as short as what a lot of the girls in school wore. His legs were hairy and did nothing to compliment the skirt, so he pulled a pair of stockings out from the closet and put them on. He looked at an assortment of shirts before choosing one of Saeko’s fancy shirts with sequins and sheer fabric going down the chest, and tossed his own big college shirt to the floor.

Ryuu looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was a bit too big on him and revealed more of his chest than it did Saeko’s, but otherwise he looked fine. For a moment he contemplated trying on a pair of bra and stuffing them with socks, but then decided against it. There was no need for him to make the situation any weirder than it was already.

To be honest, Ryuu was slightly disturbed by how nice his body looked in the borrowed clothes. If he only had long hair and makeup, he might pass for a girl. He made a kissy face to the mirror.

“Oh, yes, Ryuu-chan! Let’s have sex,” he said, making his voice higher. “You’re so handsome and strong. Please, take me!”

He laughed and shook his head. He must have a screw loose in his head. What was he thinking?

Carefully he took off the clothes and put them back, hastily putting on his own clothes. What was he thinking, indeed.

He turned around to leave the room, when a soft hand touched his arm. If anyone asked, he would deny making the embarrassing frightened squeal that left his mouth. He tried to prepare himself to explain his odd behaviour to Saeko, who had undoubtedly been hiding and seen it all, but when he turned around he saw someone else.

Ryuu blinked a few times and thought about rubbing his eyes or pinching himself. The person facing him was not his sister Saeko. It was himself in girls’ clothes? Something terrible must have happened to him and he was now lying in a gutter with a serious concussion or being rushed to a hospital as he clung to the remnants of his life.

“Well?” the other person asked.

This second Ryuu had a higher voice than him, but more natural than his impression of a girl voice. Now that he looked closer, the other person had slightly softer features and was wearing makeup. Another obvious difference was the silky black hair reaching just under the shoulders.

“Well what?” Ryuu asked weakly.

“Weren’t you going to ravish me?” the other one asked with a seductive smirk, and Ryuu swallowed at how he felt the suggestion in his groin.

“Fuck,” he said.

“That indeed,” came the reply with a wink.

Ryuu was trying his hardest to understand what was going on before all the blood went from his brain down to his crotch. He was definitely facing a girl version of himself. His eyes stopped to the swelling of her chest.

She stepped forward, and Ryuu’s eyes shot up to her eyes.

“Why don’t you touch me?” she suggested.

Ryuu wanted to do just that. He did, however, still have a speck of brain activity left, so instead he stepped back.

“Let’s go to my room instead,” he said, mouth suddenly dry.

“Show me the way,” she said and followed him to his room.

The moment the door closed behind them, the girl pushed herself back into Ryuu’s personal space.

“You’re so handsome,” she whispered before brushing her lips against his, a slow tantalising touch that rushed everywhere in Ryuu’s body.

Ryuu couldn’t say anything. His eyes were watching her lips, soft and glossy with something, Ryuu didn’t know what. She smiled, her hands fitting against Ryuu’s nape before pulling him closer and kissing him again, this time properly. Ryuu closed his eyes and pressed against her soft body, temptingly warm against him, and awkwardly he lifted his hands to the small of her back.

He stopped thinking, letting his instincts take over. He licked over her lips, savoured the stickiness of them before she opened her mouth, the tip of her tongue meeting his and causing him to gasp into the kiss.

She led him to the bed, and Ryuu climbed over her, their tongues rubbing against one another when he straddled her hips. Her hands stroked a path down his back to his ass before settling onto his hips, and she lifted her leg up to brush against his groin.

Ryuu pulled back to breathe. Her face was glowing with something that he thought was want, and she smiled, tugging on his pants.

“More,” she said, and Ryuu saw no reason to say no.

When he sat up to strip off his shirt, she got rid of hers too. Her bra was lacy and revealed the soft mounds of her breasts. Ryuu looked at them until he couldn’t hold back, slowly letting his hands settle on the warm flesh to feel her chest move with her breaths. His touch was soft, but she pushed her chest up.

“You can touch more,” she said.

Ryuu did, taking his time to feel the soft breasts with his entire palms, squeezing gently and spreading his fingers. The black lace revealed less than it covered, but the hardening nubs of her nipples were clear against the fabric, against his touch.

Ryuu glanced up to her, and she smiled. He lowered his head to kiss her chest, his lips making a path to the very edge of her bra. Slowly he pulled the fabric out of the way to kiss on her areola, and she gasped.

“Take them off, Ryuu,” she beckoned.

She sat up so Ryuu could do just that. His fingers were shaky and he struggled with the hooks, making her chuckle softly.

“I’ll help,” she said and opened her bra, allowing Ryuu to pull it off, slowly revealing the pink of her nipples.

Ryuu didn’t wait for a suggestion, he bent down to kiss over a hardened nipple before sucking it in his mouth. Her hands were resting on his head, her breathing escalated by the way Ryuu was touching her. Her fingers were firm but soft, hands caressing over his skin down to his hips, and while Ryuu continued licking over her nipple, she pushed down his pants. Her hands were warm when she pushed them under his boxers, soft kneads on his flesh making him groan against her.

Emboldened by her actions, Ryuu let his hands wander down to her hips and her thighs. His fingers tickled against her thigh and he pushed the skirt aside, moving his touch up against her flesh until he felt coarse hair against his fingertips.

“What?” he gasped and looked down.

With a brush of his fingers her skirt revealed that she was not wearing underwear.

“I thought you’d appreciate it,” she giggled and kissed his forehead.

Ryuu’s cheeks were burning, his entire body was burning, and he kicked off his pants. He already had an erection tenting his underwear, and her hand landed over it softly.

“Looks like I was correct,” she said.

Ryuu whined, although he would later deny making any such noises, his hips seeking more of her touch, but her hands were gone, busy taking off the last piece of clothing he had on. He got up from the bed to discard the garment.

Before climbing back to bed he looked at the sight before him; she was lying back, on his bed, pale boobs with pointy nipples casting a shadow over her skin, hair cascading over her shoulders, and her legs were spread, skirt around her hips but not covering her crotch at all. Her pubic hair was trimmed, Ryuu guessed, but how would he know, how would he know.

She gestured for him to come closer, and he did, drawn in by her smile and the way she spread her legs more, and he settled between them. He looked down to her groin, slow hands sliding up her legs until he met the coarse hair again. He glanced up to her, only to see her nod excitedly, before he let his fingers sink into her folds. She pushed her hips forward, legs moving out of the way as much as they still could, and he swallowed when he felt how wet she was.

“I really want you,” she said, voice low and seductive, and it made his body shiver.

He sank his fingers between her lips, trying to remember everything he had ever learned about the female sex, finding the source of her wetness. He had two digits rubbing against her slick, and she angled her hips differently to encourage him to push inside. Ryuu did so, slow and careful, the feeling of her wet walls around his fingers incredible. He imagined what it would feel like to have his cock push inside the heat of her, and his hips jerked, a bead of pre-come sliding down his tip.

He pulled his fingers out, sliding them up her slit until he found a hard nub at the top, and this time her body jerked. She bit her lip, the sight of that exciting Ryuu further, and he rubbed against her clit to make her moan. She rolled her hips to guide his touch, leaning her head back and letting out a moan that Ryuu felt all the way in his bones.

“I can’t wait any longer, Ryuu,” she said, a moan mixing in to the call of his name. “Please, I need more.”

Ryuu licked his lips. He pulled his fingers away and touched himself, a couple of strokes over his cock before he settled closer to her, guiding his erection to her pussy.

“Yes,” she hissed when his tip pushed against her.

Ryuu swallowed, nerves trying to take him over, but slowly and carefully he guided his cock to where she was open, and just like that it slipped inside her. He groaned loudly, the hot wetness surrounding him almost too much to take, and he stopped to breathe, closed his eyes to not see how her body was shivering with want, but unable to block out her whine of need.

If someone asked, Ryuu would not be able to tell them how he managed to push his cock all the way inside her without coming right then and there. She moaned again, her insides tightening around him, squeezing his cock in a way his hand had never squeezed him before. He was shaking slightly, and lowered himself down to kiss her.

“Move, Ryuu, please,” she pleaded quietly.

Ryuu slowly pulled out before pushing back in, the feeling of her pussy holding him in a grip overwhelming. His first thrusts were experimental, almost shy, but he then gained some confidence and went harder, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She was hot and slick, she was tight, and Ryuu let go of whatever restraints he had left, pounding into her with as much speed as he could summon. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything but fuck her, but he did register how her lips were kissing his neck all over, sucking on his shoulder.

Her body was shivering harder, her moans more broken, and he noticed that she slipped her hand between them, felt her fingertips as she rubbed her clit while he thrust inside. He closed his eyes, listened to her breathe and waited, cock aching to release and hips completely out of control. Soon he heard the change in her voice, felt her hips roll against him just a bit different, and suddenly her pussy constricted around his cock in a vice, her fingers faltering, and he wished that he could take over for her, wished that he had any self-control left, but the main thing was that she came, that was the most important part, and now he could lose himself in the pleasure too.

Ryuu didn’t have to push into her many more times before it was too much, the wet sounds of him fucking her surrounding them, her tightness rubbing his cock in all the right places, and with a broken groan he came, trying to pull out, but she pulled him back in with her legs behind his ass, and he cried out again as his cock pulsed and he released deep inside her.

She kissed his neck, his cheeks, his lips, and Ryuu pulled out to flop down onto the bed right beside her. She was still out of breath but laughed.

“That was so good, Ryuu,” she said and cupped his cheeks when she kissed him again. “You made me feel so good.”

Ryuu didn’t know what to say, so he simply smiled and kissed her back.

“I’ll go take a shower,” she said and got up.

Ryuu looked at her leave the room. He got up too, pulled his boxers on and stood still. He could hear the shower in the distance. He sat down on his bed. His body was still in some kind of shock over what had just happened. He lay down.

The next time he opened his eyes the house was quiet. Only a moment later he heard the front door open and Saeko greet him. He got up and pulled his clothes on, groggy from his nap, and not quite sure as to why he was sleeping in only his boxers. He felt extremely satisfied for some reason, and tried to remember if he was maybe having a great dream.

In any case it seemed that his time alone was well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of boring but I'm just too tired and late to figure out a better way to end this.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
